There are various known ways by which a soldier can become aware of targets such as aircraft and tanks in his area. He may visually sight them himself, he may be advised by wire or radio, he may have his own radar or infrared detector. In the case of high-performance aircraft targets flying at low altitudes, visual sightings are not too useful. That is, by the time the soldier sees the target it is gone. The other ways mentioned above require that the soldier monitor some sort of receiver; these ways do not allow the soldier to have hands on his weapon. The instant invention allows the soldier to receive target information with no distractions from his weapon, be it Redeye missile or antitank weapon.